


Sleep deprivation is not funny...

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Coffee, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not doing well, Passing Out, Poor Comic, Poor Sans, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slacking Off, Sleep Deprivation, Snuggling, Worried Datemate, mentioned night terrors, mentioned nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Prompt: "I think I'd feel less tired if I didn't sleep at all anymore. These nightmares are killing me."In which Comic obviously has some problems with sleeping...





	Sleep deprivation is not funny...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! An unscheduled oneshot appears!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "I think I'd feel less tired if I didn't sleep at all anymore. These nightmares are killing me."

"comic?" Red asked for the fourth time. The taller skeleton was slumped onto the table, his eye sockets shut.

"comic!" Red insisted, his voice a bit louder. Comic flinched slightly and his eye sockets shot open. What was happening, where was he..? He looked around, noticing that he had been napping in the office he shared with Red, drooling onto the blueprints he had tried to make. His datemate was standing in front of him, looking pretty concerned.

"have you slept at all lately?" Red asked, frowning worriedly as he cut straight to the case. Comic shook his skull slightly, his fake-smile wavering.

"you know... i think i'd feel less tired if i didn't sleep at all anymore. these nightmares are killing me..." Comic murmured, propping his skull up on his hands. His eye lights were hazy, making his view blurry. Red frowned, his mind already trying to solve the problem.

"do you want a cup of coffee? and when we get home you can sleep with Edge and me." Red suggested, rubbing one of the taller's slumped shoulders lightly.

"m-hm.. a coffee would be wonderful, cherry..." Comic hummed softly, his body relaxing at the soothing motions. He nearly let out a whine when his datemate stopped touching him and looked at the other as he walked out of their shared office quickly. The short skeleton let out a sigh, laying his skull onto the tabletop again. He was too tired for this...

 

"comic!" Red practically shouted.

"wha- ye- i- i'm awake!!" Comic yelled, startling awake. He nearly fell out of his chair as he jumped in fright. His panicked eye lights fixated on Red and he visibly slumped,  his breathing slightly erratic.

"oh... it's just you..." Comic mumbled as his eye lights focused a bit more. His datemate was holding two cups of coffee, holding one of them out for him. The taller skeleton thanked him and took his coffee, ignoring the sugar packet in favour of gulping half of the cup down in mere seconds.

"woah. easy there." Red gasped surprisedly. Comic set the cup down and shot him an annoyed look.

"if i take it a bit more easy i'll fall asleep." Comic retorted, huffing slightly as he focused on his work again.

"i'll leave you to it..." Red explained, moving to the door.

"thanks for the coffee." Comic thanked him before he could reach the door. It was wrong to take out his stress on the other with snarky comments and he wrote himself a mental note to make it up to his datemate. He refocused on the paper in front of him with a sigh and continued working his non-existent butt off.

 

Comic walked to the exit, having done another late shift by Alphys' request. It wasn't like he would have been able to sleep anyways. He pulled open the heavy doors and practically stumbled down the stairs of the lab, sighing as he felt the overwhelming urge to pass out. He forced it down and teleported home.

 

Comic staggered when he landed, nearly falling. He was so damn tired... He looked around, noticing that he was by the front door. He pulled off his sneakers and hung his jacket onto the coatrack, shuffling to the stairs. He was ready to fall over. He decided to not take a risk and teleported upstairs, materialising in front of the door to the room Edge and Red shared. The short skeleton pushed open the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible despite his exhaustion and closed it behind him, walking over to the bed. Comic slid under the covers, wrapping an arm around Red who was closest to him. He scooted a bit closer and held the other skeleton close.

After a while, probably about fifteen minutes, Red stirred slightly, opening his eye sockets slightly. Small, white eye lights found Comic's own.

"huh?" Red mumbled sleepily, blinking at the taller skeleton. Comic smiled slightly.

"hey." He greeted quietly, kissing the top of the shorter's skull gently. Red smiled softly, burying his face into the taller's shirt.

"you should sleep here more often." Red suggested, making the taller skeleton frown slightly.

"i wouldn't want to annoy you two..." Comic mumbled, his self-loathing rearing it's ugly head. Red huffed slightly, much too tired to put up with this.

"you're great, you're beautiful, now shut up and sleep." Red explained, making the taller skeleton chuckle slightly.

"okay.." Comic agreed with a smile, scooting a bit closer to the other.

"night." Comic mumbled, closing his eye sockets, feeling sleepiness make them heavy. He was out within minutes, snuggling the shorter skeleton close, managing to sleep through the whole night without waking up once.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
